


Pastime

by orphan_account



Category: Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, im going to shit myself i cant believe i wrote this, mentions of hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 10:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some not-so-heavy decision making, Gordeau decides on his favorite pastime.





	Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> aaajkwsksks this is so bad please dont look at me i made this on a whim

"You can't possibly be- Oh shit, t-that's- that's.. it, oh God-" 

"Could've just asked for it, Kei." Gordeau teased, rolling his hips way too slowly for the other's already tested patience. Chaos let out another groan, slender fingers gripping tightly at the soft bedsheets at the sensation of feeling so damn full. His coal black turtleneck was starting to irritate him- maybe doing his half-clothed wasn't the best idea. That thought was quickly tossed away at a direct thrust at the tactician's prostate, pushing him to his limits. Gordeau wrapped two strong arms around his torso and buried his head into soft, snow white locks of tussled hair. 

"Doin' great, babe.. mm, so glad we skipped that meeting." Gordeau chuckled and planted a kiss at the pulse point below the other's ear. Chaos let out a muffled scream into the pillow as they both spilled out and panted harshly. "Y..you.. " 

Laughing, Gordeau started planting butterfly kisses on his shoulder, ignoring the other's tone. "Hilda won't exactly be.. pleased when she discovers that we ditched her." Chaos mumbled and started stroking himself lightly. He'd have to change the bedsheets later, he reminded himself- the cloth felt damp with semen, and that was the last thing he wanted that damned annoying witch to discover. Turning his head slightly at Gordeau, he had stopped at the middle of his now naked back, and Chaos noted that he didn't even notice him pulling his turtleneck up. 

"Don't even mention her right now, Kei. She's a turnoff." Gordeau sighed into milky-smooth skin, tracing the small of Chaos' back with a finger. He scoffed lightly at that comment. "How ironic, considering she attempts to do the exact opposite with whatever is left with that brain of he- Wait, d-don- nnGh!" 

Two fingers were inside now, and Chaos cringed at the sudden, mostly unlubed intrusion. Gordeau laughed, that silky tenor filling the bedroom. "Yeah, you've got a point there- but there are more important matters right now, yeah?" He mused, and stretched his fingers at the same time. Chaos yelped, toes curling as he laid his cheek on the pillow. Gordeau's fingers were scissoring almost everywhere, and Chaos wanted to complain about the filthy squelching sounds they made, but he didn't even get the chance. 

Gordeau scratched at his prostate, his other hand coming up to grab the other's now-limp cock in a large hand. Chaos moaned at how much his boyfriend was at this point- pampering him. "Such a pillow princess, yeah?" Gordeau teased, and added another finger inside. Chaos felt himself about to explode. "Shut... it, you.. w-wait, no, put it back!"

Gordeau had suddenly slipped all of his digits out in a single, swift motion, both hand suddenly leaving out of nowhere. Chaos turned his head around to face a deathly-serious look. "Don't give me that look, Gordeau, you can't just stop, you were the one that started this!" Chaos argued and pushed himself up with his hands. Though, as he was about to roll over on his back and maybe give the other some treatment of his own- Gordeau suddenly had a shit-eating grin on his face. "Brat too, huh? Should'a known. Heh." 

"What in the world are you- Oof-" Chaos was cut off when he was suddenly pushed back down on his stomach and two arms caging him in place. He was about to retort when he felt Gordeau's face straight in his ass, and his eyes widened as he realized in horror. 

"G-Gordeau? N- nnGhhh!"

Gordeau was fucking kissing it, even though it was still leaking and puckered red, and his tongue was inside now, licking at every corner. His orgasm hit strongly with a mix of self-disgust and intense pleasure,m and he finally yelled out wantonly into the bed. 

The aftertaste was bitter, Chaos noted, recovered from the daze. Gordeau was still lapping gently and he cursed himself for enjoying it so much, and what's worse was that he was sure Hilda could hear them at this point, but now? That was the least of Kei's worries.


End file.
